The application relates to a buckle device for a motor vehicle, comprising a locking tongue for inserting into a buckle and a deflecting body coupled to the locking tongue, which is configured to subdivide a safety belt into a shoulder portion and a lap portion, and to deflect said safety belt such that the two portions extend away from the deflecting element in different directions.